Together and Apart
by sweetnuthings
Summary: Dana sits in France, thinking about Logan. Logan thinks of Dana. Oneshot.


Summary:Dana's in Paris, wondering why the hell she bothers living. I don't own the characters of Zoey 101!! Dana POV 

Some days I'm not sure why I even bother. Why I even bother to get up out of bed, put on my jeans and t-shirt, slick on a layer of lip gloss and get out of here. In hindsight it seems pretty pointless to make the effort these days. Now that he's gone. That he's not here to see my efforts and look down on them, but secretly love it that I have.

I have to get up, yeah, I guess. I have to go to school most days, and then there's the weekend when I'm dragged out by my roommates. They don't know this pit of loneliness exists in me when he's not around. They don't know him. Because I'm far away from everyone I know, too far away, and I need him here to keep me driven mad to keep me sane.

The guys here are interesting, I guess you could call it that. They have too much hype though. I've gone on one date since I've arrived all those months ago. His name was Claude, he was sixteen and I thought he was kind of cute. I was trying to keep my mind off Logan, move on. Claude was nice, I guess, but nothing special. I told him at the end of the night that I was sorry, I had really enjoyed myself, but I was in love with someone else. He said he understood, but he couldn't have. It was then it had hit me, that was the first time I ever confessed to anyone that I loved Logan. I had barely admitted it to myself. I mean, in PCA I gave the impression that I hated him, sort of. That he was bearable, but only just. And instead, I was madly in love with this guy, I had been since the basketball match at the start of my first year in PCA. My only year in PCA, but not if I had my way. My parents wanted me to stay, in Paris, to study, they said it would be more of an educational experience for me. It would probably help if I bothered to learn the language. French is the language of love, but the one I love isn't here, he's in PCA with Chase and Zoey and Nicole and Michael. I don't want to stay, I don't want to expand on my French because I don't see what's the point.

I guess I'm like that song, from Shrek, the Counting Crows one. Accidentally in Love. And I miss him so much that it's killing me.

Logan POV 

She's been gone for months, and I told myself I'd get over her. But I can't, and that's exactly why I'm in a cab to her dorm in the Paris school that ripped her away from me. I need to tell her. She's going to laugh in my face, I know that, because I'm Logan Reese, the guy she appears to bear because all her friends do, and that's it. We're not even close friends, but I've been mad about her for over a year now, and I thought it would die away when she left, to go to this school. She can't have cared that much about me if she wouldn't even tell me herself that she was going. She told Zoey and Nicole, and Chase I think.

Some days I just wonder why I'm bothering. I'm not even sure I'll get there, find her dorm and that she won't shut the door in my face, obsessed with her new boyfriend, some French guy called Jean or something like that. This isn't like PCA, where I could probably get any girl I wanted. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm terrified that she'll have moved on and forgotten me because French guys are so much hotter/sensitive/cooler than I could possibly ever be.

The cab has stopped. We're outside, and I pay the driver with my dads credit card. He recognises the name Reese, congratulates me on my fathers success and drives off.

Leaving me to wander, alone, into this huge area.

Dana POV I'm standing by my desk, singing along to Blink 182's "All the Small things" when there's a knock at the door. Emily and Claudia aren't here, and they always remember their keys. That was what always bugged me about Zoey, she always forgot her key and had to get me or Nicole to answer the door. I miss that now though, surprisingly. 

I walk over to the door, wondering who it'd be. It's Saturday, most of the students here are out shopping or sightseeing or doing stuff with their families. I'd normally go out with Emily, mainly to museums and things like that, but today she brought Claudia because I told her I didn't feel like doing anything.

I open the door, and nearly get the shock of my life. Its Logan. Logan Reese, the guy I love, is here. It's one of the holidays in America, everyone is off for a week, and he's after flying over.

"Hey Dana. Hows it going?"

"How the…what the…Logan?"

"The one and only. Can I come in?"

He walked in and sat on the couch. I joined him, wondering why the hell he was here. His dad was always filming in different locations, and this time he'd probably brought Logan with him. Yeah, and he decided t visit. That must be it.

"Dana….I need to talk to you."

That sounded pretty serious.

"Dana, since you left to go...here… um…"

I said nothing as he wrestled with himself for the right words to come out. I didn't know what to say.

"Dana…I've missed you a hell of a lot since you left. And I've realised something. Dana, I really like you. It may not have seemed like it when I was in PCA, but I was stupid, and didn't realise what I had until it was too late. The thing is, I think I'm in love with you. Dana, you make me feel like I'm the only guy in the room. That I'm here for a purpose in life, instead of just wandering around aimlessly. I'm just Logan Reese, and you're Dana, Dana Cruz, the hottest, sweetest, coolest girl I've ever known, and I just thought you should know how I feel. At least now I know my flight wasn't wasted."

I was silent. I mean, what do you say to that? Finally, I found words.

"Logan? Promise me this isn't a prank."

"Would I honestly fly over here alone and get a cab to find you for a prank?"

"I guess not. Logan, I need you to know that I like you too. I love you, have since I first met you. It killed me to go from PCA. It has been ever since. Logan, I love you."

He looked me in the eye and kissed me. It was the best moment of my life, so damn perfect, and I knew that this was all I ever wanted. Logan Reese.

Logan POV 

We went for a walk along the streets of Paris, holding hands, stopping to kiss every few minutes, catching up for lost time, talking and laughing like we had never parted. It's perfect. I'm Logan Reese. I never thought I could feel this strongly about anyone, ever. But I do. I love Dana Cruz. It says so on the tree we carved it into. Dana and Logan Forever. I love Dana Cruz.


End file.
